Wrodicism
"Sacred Mother, my keeper and guardian, I come to you with a heavy heart. Lead me so I might be filled with joy. I request this of you with true devotion, o giver of life. Exalt me with your heavenly love." "Dearest Mother, divine light of the heavens, with guilty heart I come to you. I fell from the path, I was angry at you and your ways. Grant me your forgiveness, cure me of my flaws. I await your conviction so I may start afresh in your divine grace." Uzara is the divine mother of the dark dragons, also known as the Goddess of the Ostracized. She is the lone God and Goddess in the Wrodicism following. She's known for her tough love, but open arms, accepting everyone, even if they're not dark dragons. Uzara, the Goddess of the Ostracized, originated many generations back. It's not clear who started the religion, but what is clear is that most black dragon follow the religion, whether they grew up in the Uncharted lands or not. It's a religion which hasn't just spread to the dark dragons but tend to target all who can feel left out, or Ostracized, no matter race, gender, element or region. Background It is said that Uzara long ago created the heavens as they are displayed above, she created it with grace and love. The sun was created to brighten the beautiful sky as she would fly through her creation. The first moon was created, but Uzara realized that the moon grew lonely, she was all alone, only visible when the sun had set. Uzara felt the pain for the moon and created a second to accompany him, she instead took the accompany the sun, whose light shone so brightly that not even the moons wanted to befriend him. Next she created the stars, tiny small light that would brighten the night sky and make even the worst of days good again, the beauty of the lights. As Uzara admired her creation she realized it was missing something, despite having created such a beautiful place, there was no place for her to rest her legs, to lay down. As times went by she created lands, oceans, rivers, mountains trees, grass, fire. By the end, she created life. She created life in her own image. These beings were stronger than any other being that is still alive to this day. Uzara loved them dearly as she watched them grow and form their own societies. She felt as they loved her and they loved her right back. But these beings became selfish and hungry for power. They saw all the things that Uzara had created and got jealous of her, they wanted to be able to do such things as well. Demanding that she handed them this power Uzara was baffled, to think her own children would go against her like this. They grew savage, hungry, feral. By time they destroyed what they had created, and tried to overthrow Uzara. Despite her status as a Goddess she lost, her now feral children was many and she too soft to hurt them. They never managed to get the power they so desired, but they lived in the delusion that they got it. Uzara, in a last attempt to save the planet, choose to divide the beings, giving them only one element, letting them grow old and letting them being tortured to live as they so desired. They had blinded themselves in their hunger for power, now each believing that they were the true creation, Uzara disappeared, watching as these new creatures, living by their own accord, creating war based on nothing bu hunger and imagining fake gods in order to justify their living. Ages pasted and these creations had done something in which Uzara would never have believed they would do, they started breeding between one another, creating not only new elements bu after generations slowly her first creatures started to shine through in their offspring. Not only where these offspring dark in their scale colors, but they were stronger, and could posses multiple elements. Uzara awoke from her slumber after seeing her children being born a new, however they were feared, hated. Their heart was pure, however, so instead of leaving them alone she created a new land for them, the sacred lands. She guided all her new children to this place where they thanked her, praised her, and loved her. An overwhelming pride blew up as Uzara once again had a change to save her creations. Protection the dark dragons she refused to do the same mistake again, she was going to be tough to these children, which was for their own good, the power they possessed could be used for destruction, not only for her, but for themselves and the rest of the world. Demons However, not all could be saved through Uzara's though love. Some dark dragons still challenged her, wanting her powers; To surpass her. Uzara was still weak, and while she allowed herself to watch her children die due to their own lack of strength, she could not deal the killing blow. Instead, she transformed these ungrateful dragons into demons, their hunger for power now accompanied for a hunger for flesh, so that they would never feel the satisfaction of being full. She hoped that these pitiful beasts would remind her other children to stay on the right path and remain forever vigilant. Goddess Uzara differs a lot from the other Gods and Goddesses in that she doesn't have a physical form, neither is she formless. She's usually pictured as a dark dragon, elegant in form but deadly with spikes and horns. Some tend to picture her as a warrior, other as a peaceful Symbol. Uzara is pictures as a female dragon. A goddess which treat her subjects with a form of tough love, leaving them to mostly fend for themselves, both in good and bad moments, seeing as it build them up to become what they are to this day. It is predicted that if the followers had her help they wouldn't be half as strong. Despite being absent for a lot of their lives, Uzara is still a kind and loving goddess, she open her embrace to anyone who would want to join her. It is a goddess that accept anyone. Sacrifices Some followers make sacrifices to Uzara in hopes for another good generation of offspring. They give her the best warrior which is going to protect her and the souls in the after life. These warriors are chosen when they're still very young, usually below the age of 10 years old. Reason for such is that they can be trained from a young age by some of the current stronger warriors so that they can become the strongest. A child whom has been chosen or chosen to become a sacrifice is not allowed to get children themselves, their main focus all their life will be to serve their Goddess and to prepare for the sacrifice. Early years Some kids might choose themselves to devote their life to Uzara, otherwise the child is chosen based on who their parents are and how strong they are. If their parents are strong warriors they have a big change in being chosen, it is the current sacrifice who is to choose whom the next will be. Despite the brutal nature of having sacrifices it is considered a great honor to serve their goddess in this way, and children look forward to the day of the choosing. Once chosen they will be removed from their parents if they themselves aren't the strongest warrior. The first few years they are to train with the current sacrifice, afterward they'll be handed over to the tribes strongest warrior where they will live in their family in to be in constant training, both physical and mental. Children quickly learn that if they are to serve Uzara in the after life it is best to not display emotions, since they will be handling very important things,make decisions and probably kill some relatives in order to bring them to the afterlife. If they master this trick in the living world they will be accepted with open arms and get peace quicker. The child isn't allowed to play with the other kids and they can often seen being trained either alone or with the adults of the tribe. When they're still young there's a bigger focus on elemental strength more than anything. It is important to figure out what element they are to perfect and which they can forget about. Rough training is to ensure even as young children, up until the point they reach maturity at the age of 13. Later years Once the blessed reach the age of 13, they are to be evaluated for whether or not they are indeed stronger than the other children of their same age. If they have been trained well they will pass this test with flying color demolishing the other children. This test include both the physical, mental and elemental. Not much is known about the test seeing as it is the upper most priest which perform the test with the blessed, and a secret that is being passed from from upper-priest to upper-priest. It differs who is considered the most upper priest in each tribe. If they are to fail the test they will be staying with the priest for a year or two in which time they will be toughened up, no one knows what is going on, bu it is believed the priest will beat the child and anger them to the point where they will rely on anger more than anything as a main core of strength. If they pass the test they go back to their family, and training will continue as usually, now the training will focus more and the physical. If the blessed doesn't seem deadly enough, example having few horns or spikes they will usually implant new horns and spikes in order to toughen them up. These horns are usually harvested from their family tree, if they doesn't have biological family in the tribe the blessed will have to slay a beast. where the horns and spikes will be harvested and a healer will then open up the blessed and heal them right up with the horns and spikes in the new place. It's a very unstable process do it this way, and some tend to get sick more often, which is why they prefer to use horns and spikes from the family linage. Training will be rough during these years and it is not uncommon to see the blessed with scars and wounds during these years, a lot of the stronger warriors will train with the blessed and when they are still young they lose battles a lot more often, but the point is that they are to surpass these warriors really quickly, and despite being half their age will then be twice as strong. Warrior When the blessed reach the age of 18 years of age, their training will finally be done and they are to be introduced into the warrior ranks, where they will both hunt, train, and fight with these warriors, learning what exactly it'll mean to be a warrior and what to expect once they reach the afterlife. Some tribes require that the blessed will slay at least one enemy and harvest their teeth and horns in order to be fully considered as warrior worth Uzara's blessings. This can all differ from tribe to tribe. The warrior years can be considered dull compared to the earlier years, now their life is slowly dying down again, they get to mingle with the tribe once again, get to open up, make relations, and what else they would want to do. As a warrior many blessed choose to travel for a short time, explore the lands, enjoy the life that Uzara stored upon them. How much they'll be fighting all depends on the tribe and whether or not they're currently in a dispute with another tribe. It is a common thing between the tribe that you do not kill a blessed, but if they are to be part of a war you are allowed to seriously hurt them. Preparing When the blessed reach the age of 20 years old, it is time to prepare the sacrifice. They will be awarded gits, food and praised by the tribe. It is not uncommon for them to gain a few kilos while they prepare. The preparation usually takes between 1-2 weeks. During this time the whole tribe, including the blessed, will be praying to Uzara, praying that she'll accept the blessed. The blessed will also get the time to say goodbye to their tribe, will be talking to all who so desire and bring prayer or wishes with them to the sacrificial place so that they may pass it over to Uzara in person. Depending on how well they have been trained this part can in general be the most difficult, though it is not uncommon to see the blessed getting excited for they are soon to fulfill their purpose and to meet Uzara in person, where she will guide them to the after life. The sacrifice The sacrifice is a one-person thing only. Once the preparations are done, the blessed will take their final goodbyes before going to bed that night. The next morning, before the break of dawn one of the priests will wake them up, bless them one more time before sending them off to the sacrificial place. All tribes share the same place, but no two blessed will ever meet at the same time. The sacrifice will be a slow and painful death, the blessed is to travel to this place, alone, some might have to pass through other tribes, though when they come alone, it is understood what they have to do and the tribes will let them pass without problem. Some tribes might even give the blessed food and water before they continue on their journey. Once the reach the sacrificial mountain, they will travel up the maintain, slowly making their way to the place. The alter itself is not too well kept, seeing as it is rarely ever visited, only once or twice each 100 years where the priests will clean away the corpses. Some blessed may choose to clean up the place a bit before they go ahead with the sacrifice. With them they bring a knife that they themselves have made, a knife which will be used to drain them from blood in front of the alter. The blessed will pull out the knife, some slice their legs, some their tail, some their necks. It all depends on preference, all that matters is that they will be draining themselves from their blood, and slowly die this way. It is considered a way to purify them before the afterlife. The ultimate last way to show their devotion to Uzara. Afterlife hhh__FORCETOC__ Category:Religion